The Brothers
by Fairyyoshi
Summary: Learn the story of the Barrows Brothers. From their childhood, to the day they fell.
1. Prologue

(AN: I warn you, some of the OC's encountered in this story may be a little OOC. But please R&R)

Prologue

You all know the stories, the story of the infamous Barrows Brothers. The fallen heroes of the God Wars era. The 6 brothers who were cursed and fell in the dark lands, whose spirits were brought back by dark magic and doomed to forever stay in the realm of the living. Yes, you've heard these stories. But have you ever wondered about what happened before? Before their adventures began? What they were like? Have you ever wondered?

After many years of searching, I have discovered forgotten writings, dating back to when the Brothers were merely children. After putting these writings together, I am now able to tell what their lives were like, from the day they were born, to the day they all fell in combat.

I am willing to let you read this story, so I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did.

- Reldo


	2. Verac and Guthan

(AN: I warn you, some of the OC's encountered in this story may be a little OOC. But please R&R)

The farm was silent, except for the soft sound of wood hitting wood. In the middle of the muddy barnyard, two boys were fighting with crude, wooden swords. The older boy was around 12 and the younger one looked no older then 9. Their movements were fluid, graceful and careful.

"If I move here you move – excellent. You've been paying attention Verac. Now don't let your guard down…strike."

The wooden sword went flying out of the younger boy's hand and he fell backwards. His dark forest green eyes were wide with shock.

"You let your guard down. Verac, if I had been an enemy…you would be dead."

The older boy sighed and pointed the sword at the Verac's chest.

"…Sorry Guthan. I didn't mean to…you're just…too fast."

The older boy, Guthan sat down beside Verac and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You just need more training, that's all. Now, maybe you should train with Torag. He is more around your skill level…"

Verac shook his head quickly, causing his long brown hair to fall over his shoulders.

"No! I want to train with you Guthan! You're the best fighter in Lumbridge! I want to learn from the best!"

Guthan smiled at his younger brother.

"You're persistent aren't you? That's one warrior trait you've already mastered. Warriors need persistence to do well. You look tired, how about we take a break, go for a walk. Go ask momma if you can go for a walk in-between chores. "

Guthan helped Verac to his feet and Verac ran into the farm house. Guthan leaned against the trunk of a large oak tree in the barnyard and brushed a strand of his sandy brown hair from his blue eyes.

"That boy is so much like his dad. They would have gotten along well."

Their father and mother had moved from Al-Kharid when Bandos' forces had invaded. They had settled on a small farm outside the village of Lumbridge to raise a family. Their father had died months before Verac had been born; he never knew his father. But he knew a lot about him, from the stories that his elder brothers had told him. He had been a soldier for Saradomin, a well-respected warrior. All the brothers wanted to take after their father, be warriors…maybe even heroes.

This was the age of the God Wars, anything could happen.


	3. Ahrim and Karil

(AN: I warn you, some of the OC's encountered in this story may be a little OOC. But please R&R)

"Karil!? Where the blazes are you? If you skip out on chores again mother's going to whip you senseless! KARILL!!!"

Ahrim sighed angrily. Now, usually the 19 year old could care less what happened to his younger brother, but today was something different. This time if Karil skipped out on the chores again, then Ahrim would have to do double the work. As if his chores weren't hard enough – now he would have to do Karil's as well.

"Karil! Get you ass here this minute!"

"Ouch, you don't have to yell. I'm right here."

Ahrim looked up and say Karil's head looking down at him from the hay-loft. The blonde was covered in dirt and he held a crude wooden crossbow in his hands.

"Karil, what the hell were you doing up there? My god, you're a mess. If mother sees you covered in dirt she's going to freak out."

Karil smiled,

"I was practicing with my new crossbow. There are a lot of rats up here so I was using them as target practice. Want to watch me?"

Ahrim knew if he said no, he would never hear the end of it. He narrowed his dark eyes at Karil and finally said.

"Fine. Just make it quick, got it?"

"You won't be disappointed, brother!"

Karil gave Ahrim a very poor salute and nearly dropped his crossbow. Ahrim began climbing the ladder and Karil helped him up.

"Now watch and be amazed as the amazing Karil works some magic."

Ahrim rolled his eyes, he hated when Karil said that. Ahrim found it rather offensive considering he was practicing the arcane arts. Karil loaded his crossbow with sharp, pointed shards of wood (the excess material you get after fletching) and loaded his crossbow (Which was basically two small planks of wood tied together with a crude firing mechanism) and took aim.

"Start the countdown! 5…4…3…"

Ahrim noticed there was a small flaw right from the beginning. Karil hadn't put the 'bolt' in properly. He smirked; he knew what was going to happen.

"2…1..FIRE!"

With a loud snap the crossbow misfired, the wooden bolt went flying backwards and the firing device hit Karil square in the chest.

Ahrim couldn't help but laugh at this failure. He burst into a fit and slapped Karil on the shoulder. He didn't even notice that Karil was keeled over, clutching where the crossbow hit him, a pained expression on his face.

"…Karil…are you okay? …Karil?"

Karil looked up at Ahrim, small pained tears welling in his eyes. He shook his head slowly.

"…Oww…that really hurt. Damnit that wasn't supposed to happen…"

"Do you want me to get mother?"

Ahrim asked, trying to look as sympathetic as possible and Karil nodded.

"Yes…please hurry…it really hurts…

Ahrim nodded and climbed down the ladder. He heard Karil moan in pain and he couldn't help but smile. He walked towards the house as slowly as possible.

"Karil, you're an idiot."


	4. Dharok and Torag

**(AN: Some of the original characters found here may be a little OOC. By the way, here are the brothers in order from youngest to oldest: **

**Verac, Torag, Karil, Guthan, Dharok, Ahrim**

They were flailing their arms, yelling and making a good loud ruckus. Still, every bird they managed to scare away would come back with even more. It was a loosing battle. The younger boy sighed and lay down on the freshly farmed soil, putting his hands behind his head he cursed.

"This is useless, Dharok. The damn birds keep coming back."

The older boy, Dharok growled.

"Hmm…Torag, maybe we should be louder? The last time we were no were near loud enough."

Torag shook his head.

"I think we were too loud; and besides, we looked ridiculous."

"Well we have to do something better! Or the birds will come back and ruin this crop!"

Dharok stomped his booted foot on the ground, creating a deep crater in the soft soil.

"If this crop is ruined then no food! No food means no eating! No eating means we won't survive the winter! No surviving means we'll be dead! I don't want to be dead, Torag, I want to be alive! I want to eat!"

Torag sighed again.

"Maybe we could use magic. We could ask Ahrim to help us!"

Dharok rolled his eyes and his younger brother.

"You remember what happened last time we asked Ahrim for help right? He almost turned me into a sunflower!"

Dharok shivered.

"Bad memories."

Torag lay there, thinking for a moment before he finally had an idea.

"How do the other farmers stop birds?"

Dharok pondered for about half a second,

"They shoot the birds?"

Torag did a face-palm, leaving a dirty hand shaped mark in the middle of his face.

"No, they use a scarecrow! Of course! I should have thought of this before! They set up a scarecrow to scare…crows."

Dharok grinned at Torag.

"You're a genius!"

He grabbed Torag by the shoulders and hugged him. Now this would have been nice if Dharok hadn't been as strong as nearly 3 oxen. He didn't really know his own strength and didn't see Torag begin to turn purple.

"Dharok…let…go…you're…breaking…my…ribcage…"

Torag gasped as Dharok let go.

"Sorry Torag…"

Dharok said sheepishly.

"Its okay Dharok, but we have to focus. Now…how do we make a scarecrow?"

"I think they take a gunny sack, fill it with stuff and stick a watermelon on it. How about you go and take a small break and I'll go make the scarecrow."

Torag cocked his head to one side then finally spoke.

"…alright. I'll be back in ten minutes."

As soon as Torag was out of sight, Dharok began his work.

_10 minutes later…_

"Hey Dharok, you finished yet?"

"Come see! It's beautiful!"

Dharok led Torag over to the scarecrow…or at least what was _supposed _to be a scarecrow. A half-smashed watermelon was on the ground, impaled by a bronze spear. There was a sack of what looked like tomatoes sitting on top of the watermelon. It was speared also and thick red tomato juice was leaking out onto the ground. The top of the spear was sticking out the top. From a distance it looked like a one-legged, chunky man had been stabbed numerous times and had face planted on the ground just before he died.

"…"

"Well? Do you like it? I do, I thinks it's perfect."

Torag stood there motionless, completely in awe. He was about to say something when a large crow landed on the 'scarecrow' and started picking at the sack, eating the spilled tomatoes.

"Well…it's uh…"

Suddenly they heard their mother's voice yelling from the barn. She sounded really angry.

"Where is my sack of tomatoes!!!?"

**AN: I always thought of Dharok being the dumb one of the group; but he is also the strongest. I guess that the increased strength is Guthix's way of compensation for Dharok's stupidity.**


End file.
